Acts of Perversion
by keem
Summary: A brief love affair, Light and Sayu.


**A/N:** I dedicate this little piece to ZilaAssanaDyre, who deserves mad props for providing me with first Light x Sayu I've ever read, and subsequently, the inspiration for the little endeavor (go read her fic, _Méchant Sourire_, righty now. It's deliciously intoxicating.) Really, the title should be 'Act of Perversion', as in _singular_, but frankly the title sounds better like this and that's my excuse, so there.

As always, read, review, and enjoy! :D

-

all the time we spent in bed, counting miles before we said

fall in love and fall apart, things will end before they start

sleeping on Lake Michigan, factories and marching bands

lose our clothes in summertime, lose ourselves to lose our minds

in the summer heat i might...

- Sufjan Stevens

-

**Acts of Perversion**

-

Their affair is a brief one.

Soon there will be Kira, and _Misa_, secrets and lies, conflict and strife. Soon the family will begin to unravel at the seams before eventually being rendered irrevocably asunder. But for now, the two youngest members of the Yagami family are blissfully unaware, lying on top of the covers of Light's bed one muggy summer night. Dad is staying overnight at the office, working late on another case, and Mom has retired early to bed after a long day of cooking and cleaning. It is one o' clock and the morning, and the lights of the elder boy's room have long since been extinguished, his windows yanked open in hope of finding some relief in the humidity.

Light Yagami has always been the golden child, the embodiment of perfection. He has always been a model student, an obedient son, a decent and considerate human being. He has never once acted out, has never once challenged his parents' authority. Perhaps this is where the inspiration stems from: perhaps he uses Sayu tonight as a vessel in which to act out his only instance of teenage rebellion. He delights in the disorder of it, the sheer perversity of it. It is bold and unexpected and decidedly taboo, on a very grand scale.

Sayu is beautiful in the moonlight that filters through his window. Light allows himself to openly take in the supple curves of her milky-white body. Her chocolate-brown hair is slightly matted with sweat and sticks to her forehead, and the younger girl reaches up irritably to push a fall of it from her eyes.

"It's so _hot_," she complains.

"I've opened the window," he tells her. "You'll cool down soon."

"If you don't rile me up again, first," she accuses him boldly, and he quirks an eyebrow and presses one hand to his chest as if to silently ask, _who, me_? He is the very picture of innocence, and she doesn't buy his act one bit_. _"This is all your fault."

"Oh, really?" he smirks a little. "I seem to recall somebody using the excuse 'I need help with my homework again, Light' as a precursor to seducing me. You've had an ulterior motive this whole time, haven't you?"

They are frank with each other in the aftermath of their frenzied desire. Sayu has always been open and honest, and Light appreciates these facets of her personality as he watches her with half-lidded eyes.

She gives him a pixy-ish smile and he resists the urge to cover her mouth with his own. "Light, the boy-genius, has seen right through me. I should have known."

"I knew you weren't as bad as Math as you complained," he reasoned. "You seemed to pick up on the theories relatively quickly, only to mysteriously forget them later."

"Yeah, okay, so maybe it was a fairly transparent ruse," she admits, with a little half-hearted shrug. "But it's still your fault. You're always _tempting_ me, with your form-fitting khakis that show off your cute butt."

"You think I have a cute butt?" Light asks, laughing. Then lowering his voice an octave, he says in a half-whisper, "how coincidental, because I think you have a cute butt too."

Her smile wavers a little and she flushes under the smoldering heat of his gaze, suddenly shy. Inspired, Light makes his move and sits up before swinging his legs over her hips, pinning her down on both sides. "I wonder what mom would say," he murmurs, tracing one finger idly down her throat and in-between the valley of her breasts beneath her bra, "if she were to find out that her baby girl was so _conniving_."

"I wonder what mom would say," Sayu mimics loftily, "if she knew her first-born son stole his sister's innocence."

"_Stole? _You _wanted_ me to take it," he says with a wicked grin. Then, switching tactics, he continues innocently: "stealing implies I did it without consent; that you didn't freely give it to me. So if that's the case, maybe I should stop..." he begins to roll away from Sayu but her hands lash out and seize him by the waist. She doesn't just hold him in place, she _pulls_ him down on topof her, so that their hips and chests are touching, and the only thing separating them from one another is Light's slacks and Sayu's lacey undergarments.

"Don't you dare," she hisses, and her mouth grasps his own in a searing kiss. She's actually quite good at it, and Light makes a mental note to inquire later as to who she's been practicing on. "L-Light," she half-gasps when she finally comes up for air some time later, her body hot and wanton against him. "Please..."

Light considers teasing her ("But I thought you were _hot_"), thinks better of it, and pulls his pants down instead.

Tomorrow will not be without a fair amount of awkwardness, as they abandon the endeavor completely. For a long time there will be stolen glances, half-hearted attempts with mixed results, and Sayu's blushes. She will later blame the encounter on the heat, and a temporary lapse in sanity, and Light will claim he used it as his only outlet for his solitary act of teenage defiance. Not to mention that later that week Dad will finally be home, and they both know how light of a sleeper he is, thus making the probability of them being caught in wrong-doing exponentially greater. And so, the torrid affair has ended before it truly again, and both parties go their separate ways, almost as if it never happened.

Next year, Light will be punishing criminals. Next year, Dad will be overworked and Mom will be worried and anxious. Next year Sayu really _will_ need help with her homework. But for right now, there is only this, a break in monotony with deviant children and roaming hands one unrelenting summer night.


End file.
